They are mine
by Nyx Necro
Summary: Irene gets a job offer from a different country but what is the job and what will happen to Irene and Erza?


Irene Belserion was at her job.

She worked as a high ranked doctor that specialized in everything of the medical field. She did childbirth deliveries, surgeries, therapy and physicals. It had always been her dream job to help others in any way that she could.

Not only was she devoted to her job, she was also devoted to her family. Before getting the job she was married and had a daughter named Erza. When Erza was in the 8th grade she wanted to follow in her mother footsteps to help others.

However, Erza's father would get rather annoyed with Irene's job since he felt that she gave more time to her job than she did to him but she informed him that it wasn't true. It wasn't long until they began arguing to the point that Erza would leave the house.

One day divorce papers came into the house and Irene was heartbroken and but she was even depressed at the letter that her ex-husband had sent to Erza which had Erza crying for days nonstop. Since then Irene refused to fall in love for the sake of her daughter. She didn't want to see Erza crying like that again.

Now here she was in her office looking at labs for a patient but then looked up to see her boss coming.

"Mr. Dragneel, is something wrong?"

Her boss, Zeref handed her a file.

"You were requested for a new job overseas at a military hospital."

Irene's eyes widened.

She heard that anyone who got requested for a job in the military had amazing benefits and got big time pay along with paid vacation. They were given homes on the military grounds and other great things such as going to fancy parties for the officers of the military.

"Alright."

Zeref looked away.

"I already told them yes but they still want an answer from you by tomorrow."

Irene nodded then Zeref left. Irene put the file in her bag then she went back to work.

'I will have to look over it with Erza.'

 **That evening**

When Irene got home she saw that Erza was making dinner and went to her.

"Hey Mom, how was work?"

Irene smiled at her.

"Work was fine and I wanted to go over something with you."

Erza turned of the oven then went to her mother and they both looked over the file that Zeref had handed to Irene.

 **Dr. Belserion,**

 **We are honored to offer you a position as an officer doctor in our Military base Rijk, Macht. You will be given a homes on the military grounds and will have transportation to your job and where ever you need to go to.**

 **We will be waiting for your answer by morning.**

Irene looked at Erza.

"What do you think? Would you like to go?"

Erza smiled.

"Mom, you're being offered a job that pays for everything and you're living on military grounds."

Irene smiled.

"So that's a 'yes; then. I will call them in the morning."

Erza smiled then hugged her mother and they both had dinner.

As they were eating Irene then stopped then looked at her daughter who was looking away.

"Is something wrong, Erza?"

Erza looked at her.

"Do you still think about Dad?"

Irene looked away.

"Not really, do you?"

"Sometimes. I can't help it."

Irene stood up and went to her daughter hugged her close.

"Erza, it wasn't your fault. You're not to blame for that divorce."

Irene kissed her daughter on the forehead then spoke.

"It's his loss for leaving."

Erza looked at her mother.

"But you're an amazing wife. You were so devoted to Dad and me, why would he leave?"

Irene looked at her daughter.

"He wanted a wife that could depend on him for certain things."

"Like what?"

"Well he was the type that also had money and he wanted a woman that wasn't lazy."

"…."

"Well other than that I don't really know what he wanted but it's in the past so we must move on."

"What would you do if he ever came back?"

Irene looked away.

"I don't know."

"Would you ever fall in love with someone again?"

"Not certain."

Erza hugged her mother.

"I hate it when you're alone."

Irene smiled at her.

"I'm not alone, I have you."

They finished dinner and got ready for bed.

In the middle of the night Irene went to check on Erza. She went to Erza's bed and caressed her cheek then after that she saw that there was a letter on Erza's nightstand that was from her father. Irene knew which letter it was then clenched her fists.

"I'm so sorry, Erza."

With that she left out of the room and went to hers.

 **The next day**

Irene was on the phone.

"Hello, this is Dr. Belserion calling."

"Yes Dr. Belserion, what is your answer."

"I accept your offer."

"Yes. Ma'am. We'll be getting your flight and home ready. We will be picking you up from your home in two hours."

Irene blinked.

"I have a daughter, she has to come."

"There are two of you? Alright then. I'll let them know and when you get to Macht there will be paperwork for you to fill out."

"Understood, thank you."

 **AN: There is chapter 1. I hope that you liked it and I will update when I can.**


End file.
